Someone's thinking about you
by WritingPen
Summary: Moment from the forgotten time the Weasleys spent at Aunt Muriel's house. First of three in the Talking series!


**It's been a while since I posted here... Let's see if I remember how to do this...**

**Disclaimer: No matter what you say, I'm NOT our main god Jo, and I don't own the characters, or background and all of that.**

* * *

Aunt Muriel was yelling. Again.

The large house smelled funny, like of soap and pepper and something else. Again.

And Ginny sighed, making a new record of sighs per minute. Again.

Life at Aunt Muriel's was boring. Really boring. Not even the twins managed to cheer them up. At first it'd been amusing watching Aunt Muriel going crazy over their experiments, but it quickly grew old. And it'd been three weeks now, with the same show at least twice every day.

The door to the library opened, and Ginny watched her mother entering in silence.

"Sweetheart." She said, noticing her daughter. "What are you doing?"

"Reading. And you?" Ginny threw away 'Hogwarts: A History'.

"Hiding. Once Aunt Muriel has given up on finding the twins, she'll come yelling at me instead."

Molly picked up the book, smiling at the old cover.

"Do you ever miss Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Sometimes. But seven years is just enough, I think. My time has passed, and I'm not going back. It's sad, but it's not too bad. Some day you'll know what I mean."

Ginny hummed, rising from her armchair to walk around the dusty old room. Molly took the opportunity to water an old plant.

"Do you miss Hogwarts?" Molly then asked.

"Yeah. Well… I don't know. I miss Hogwarts as it used to be."

"I've missed so much while you've been off to school. You surely must've had some crushes, right?"

"Mum…" Ginny exclaimed.

"There should've been a boy involved in your fifth year. I know the signs, my dear. Will you tell me?"

"Maybe…" Ginny looked away.

"Perhaps I can help." Molly said, sitting down.

"Believe me, it's complicated."

They both sat in silence, listening to the sounds of Aunt Muriel chasing the twins.

"There was a boy that I liked." Ginny began. "But I knew I'd never get him. So I went out with another guy, but then I noticed how this first guy… I don't know. He acted weird."

"He was jealous." Molly stated with a smile.

"Yeah. I couldn't figure it out at first, but… turns out he was. And to know for sure, I tried to make him even more jealous. That was a mess…" Ginny sat down on the other side.

"So, did this first guy ever ask you out?" Molly wondered.

"Not really… I kissed him, or something, without thinking. And then we went out for a while."

"And here's the sad ending, I suppose…"

"Yeah. He broke up with me, at Dumbledore's funeral."

"No wonder you were so sad. But to me, it sounds like he's a mental. Who on earth would break up with such an amazing girl as you?"

"He did." Ginny sighed.

"How well do you know him?"

"Pretty well. We were never really friends before, but we talked sometimes… he's a great guy."

"You really liked him." Molly concluded.

"I still do."

"Almost a year after he broke up with you, you're still obsessing over him? What sort of a half god Romeo is he?"

"He is _not_ a god." Ginny protested.

"Then what is he?" Molly laughed.

"As close to a god as a human being can come?" Ginny laughed with her.

"Is he good looking?"

"Yeah… he's really hot."

"Have you slept with him?"

"Mum! No! We were barely dating for a month!"

"You know, if you want to sleep with a guy, you should. Just make sure he's a nice one."

"When did this turn into a sex talk?" Ginny looked at her mother.

"You want to have sex with him, don't you?" Molly questioned.

"Like that will ever happen. No, I'll be crushing on him forever and ever, and watch him get married and have kids while I'm picking up cats from the street… I'll die as a virgin." Ginny declared.

"Nah, I'm sure you won't."

"It'd take a lot of alcohol to make me sleep with another guy…"

"You don't know that yet, honey."

"What if he dies in this war? What if he's already dead?" Ginny started to cry.

"Life will go on. No matter how many dies, the living must live. And if he is the half god Romeo you make him seem like, he won't be killed that easily."

They sat like that for a while, Ginny crying and Molly soothing her.

"It'll be alright. You'll see." Molly said, just as Ginny sneezed. "And I bet that sneeze was because this special guy is thinking about you right now, regretting that he hurt you."

"I don't believe in that shit." Ginny laughed.

"Well, I do. And I believe the poor guy has had some sneezing attacks tonight, don't you think?"

OoOoO

_-Somewhere in the countryside-_

"Really, Harry, you shouldn't be outside with that cold." Hermione said from the tent opening.

"It's not a cold, it's just… sneezing." Harry protested.

"Someone's thinking about you." Ron's voice was heard from the tent.

"I don't believe in that shit." Harry protested, just as he sneezed again.

"Well, I do. And I believe it's my poor sister worrying about you, without a single thought of her own brother, don't you think?"

* * *

**Soo. 909 word story, oh yeah.  
As mentioned way above, it's been a while since I wrote anything good enough to post here... but I'm working on a few things.**

**Reviews make me happydance!**

**DFTBA. As if you ever would. Because you guys are A.  
(Hehe, nerdfighter! -do tha hand thing-)**


End file.
